


Crash

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a gentleman, but only when she isn't looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

It’s nearly 2400 when Jim spots Uhura slumped over a desk in the library, her head resting on her folded arms, her gorgeous hair spilled down her shoulders. Her PADD lies abandoned by her elbow, the nearly finished Early Starfleet History essay right there for him - or anyone else - to read.

Jim bites his lip, for once irresolute. He should wake her, he thinks. The essay isn’t due tomorrow, so there’s no need for her to finish tonight, but her neck and back are going to be stiff as hell if she keeps sleeping like that. He lifts a hand to touch her shoulder, but drops it back to his side almost immediately.

She doesn’t like him and she’d be pissed if she knew he saw her like this, relaxed and unguarded, a tiny spot of drool glistening on her lower lip.

Jim grins, not at all maliciously. Uhura is probably the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen, and intelligent to boot, but she isn’t perfect, and the reminder kind of pleases him. In fact, it makes him like her more.

So he doesn’t wake her. He doesn’t take off his jacket and drape it over her shoulders, although he’s tempted to do that too. He just flicks his fingertips over her PADD, saving her work - just in case - and setting an alarm to go off in fifteen minutes. She’ll wonder who did it, but he’ll be long gone by then.

He makes a point of not looking at the heading on her essay. He’ll get her first name, but not like this.

1/23/2011


End file.
